


Hot Chocolate

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Food Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Chocolate" for the One_Million_Words Feb Bingo Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Natasha's tongue followed the trail of sweet sticky chocolate sauce up Darcy's stomach and between her breasts. 

"Hottest thing ever," Darcy said, looking down to watch the redhead. She grabbed the bottle of dessert sauce and liberally squirted out more of it onto her left breast, coating her nipple. 

Natasha smiled and took the chocolatey nipple in her mouth, making a 'mmm' sound, her tongue swirling to completely clean the breast. 

Darcy sauced her other boob and Natasha switched to it, at the same time her hand slipped between Darcy's legs. 

"Oh god," Darcy groaned, "now that's the hottest thing ever."


End file.
